


for now (this is enough)

by dreamsailing



Series: take my hand, we'll make it through [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Future Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, but not too much, guanlin is only mentioned, there's a bit of angst too, there's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsailing/pseuds/dreamsailing
Summary: Seonho just wants Minhyun to see him differently.





	for now (this is enough)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i wrote this on a whim instead of studying so im apologizing ahead for the general failure of this fic buT YES I JUST WANTED TO WRITE FOR THIS ADORABLE PAIRING they so cute TuT  
> also, seonho is 19 here, sooo minhyun is 26 hehehe  
> i havent written non-academic stuff for a while soooo (this sucks)  
> but still, read away~~

_Well, this is peculiar_ , Minhyun thinks as he takes a sip from his cup, sitting by the dining table with his legs crossed. Peculiar is how Seonho is seated on the couch (and for the first time from the many times he’s visited Minhyun, not draped or clinging like a koala to the latter), hands occupied with a newspaper while some random news fills the room as background noise from where Seonho left the television on some news station.

 

Minhyun continues to observe the younger _,_  mulling at how the younger's wearing a dress shirt when it's the peak of summer. He racks his mind whether Seonho’s mentioned if he’s up to something this break-  _a photo shoot, volunteer work?-_ to have him dressed up like this, but he comes up with nothing. His eyes flit back to focus when Seonho moves out from the couch, folding the newspaper to half before placing it on top of the coffee table beside Minhyun’s couch. He’s got his right hand tucked in his pocket when he strides to Minhyun, face devoid of the usual cheeky expression Minhyun’s so used to. Instead, a neutral, almost bored expression meets Minhyun when the other seats himself across the dining table.

 

“Good news, stock market’s steadily on a rise,” Seonho says, leaning across the table a little to snatch the cup from Minhyun’s hand. He leans back against the chair as he takes a tentative sip from the cup, a grimace leaving his face when the bitter taste touches his tongue.

 

Minhyun is momentarily baffled because, 1) when was Seonho ever interested about stock exchange? As far as Minhyun knows, the only things the younger is concerned of are pizza, pitiful polar bears losing their homes because of global warming, _pizza_ , and fried chicken; and, 2) Seonho totally hates coffee and is ultimately a sweet tooth, so why is he suddenly grabbing Minhyun’s coffee out of the blue?

 

“Stop drinking that,” he moves to steal the cup from the younger, setting it down the table when he’s got it, “I can already hear your inner self vomiting”.

 

Seonho makes a face for a split second but immediately reverts to his blank face when he seemed to have remembered something, “I like coffee.”

Minhyun snorts, standing up to empty the content of the cup on the sink, “Who are you trying to kid? How can you like coffee when this is only, like, the third time you’ve tasted coffee. And don’t think I’ve already forgotten your first-two coffee attempts, you spilled your coffee on my shirt, both times.”

 

Seonho maintains his stoic facade but there’s a little hint of a blush creeping on his cheeks and the tell-tale sign of his ears turning red.

 

Minhyun dries his hand with a towel after placing the now washed cup back in the cupboard, turning back to Seonho when the latter didn’t respond to him. Usually, Seonho’s always up to bicker with him, with Minhyun ending up conceding to Seonho most of the time because as much as he doesn’t want to admit it, he really can’t put up a fight when Seonho’s sporting his kicked puppy face (which may or may not be one of Minhyun’s weaknesses).

 

“Are you hungry? We can go down to our usual cafe if you want.”

 

Instead of the usual bright, cheerful smile and the bone crushing hug Minhyun expects from Seonho at the very mention of food, he only receives a meek nod in response. Minhyun sets his thoughts aside and grabs his wallet before heading with the younger out of the apartment.

 

 _Maybe he’s just hungry, hungry Seonho can be a different Seonho_ , Minhyun thinks.

He makes a mental note to take out a strawberry shortcake for the younger later.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, what was that?” Minhyun didn’t really intend to close the door with a loud bang and have Seonho jump on his feet, but he can really feel his blood pressure rising. His nape is aching right now. Really, what was Seonho thinking?

 

Firstly, they full-blown bickered for 10 minutes in front of the waiter (and successfully garnered everybody’s attention in the cafe) on who should pay for the bill. Minhyun, being the hyung that he is, was already reaching for his wallet when his hand was stopped by Seonho mid-way, saying that he would pay.

 

“What are you saying? I always pay when we go ou.t”

“Exactly my point, hyung. You’re always the one paying, so let me handle this one.”

“I’m the hyung, no can do. This is my responsibility.”

“Oh shush hyung, stop making that excuse all the time and let me treat you nice, yeah?”

__

Seonho successfully hands his card to the waiter first before Minhyun could even pull his own from his wallet. Seonho merely cocks an eyebrow at him while flashing him a cocky smile, perching his  cheek on his right palm as Minhyun stares at him disbelievingly.

 

“Okay,” Minhyun finally sighs, fishing a few bills from his wallet before chucking it back to his pocket. “At least let’s take out a strawberry shortcake. I’m paying, don’t fight me on this again, okay?”

  
”What? You’re still eating?”

“When have I ever liked sweet things? It’s for you, of course. Silly.” Minhyun gets up from his seat to head to the counter, but not without Seonho tailing behind him instantly.

“Buy me coffee instead of the cake, if you insist.”

“Coffee again? But you hate it, come on stop with the coffee act.”

“Seriously, hyung, no cakes anymore. Coffee.”

“You’re not convincing me, Seonho.”

 

Minhyun turns to face the cashier who seems to be amused to watch the two bicker _again._

“Ah sorry,” Minhyun apologizes to the cashier, "Strawberry shortcake for take out, please.”

“Iced Americano instead of the cake. He’s buying it for me anyways so, punch in Iced Americano.” Seonho interjects, sending the cashier a wink.

Minhyun groans. Seonho is being extra insufferable today. “Seonho.” He flashes the younger a stern glare before turning back to the cashier, “Don’t mind him, he cant even drink coffee. You know _kids_  these days trying to--”

 

“ _Minhyun_.”

 

The hand grasping Minhyun’s arm is strong and firm, sending little electric sensations throughout his body. The stare Seonho is giving him is equally electrifying. Gone are the soft eyes Minhyun knows so well. It almost feels like the person in front of Minhyun is an entirely different Seonho.

 

This is also the first time Seonho has called him by his first name. No hyung or any honorifics, just _Minhyun _.__

__

Seonho is the one to break the eye contact, turning to the cashier but not without his hand staying on Minhyun’s arm, “Iced Americano, please, thank you.”

 

The cashier hesitated for a second, glancing back and forth at the unmoving Minhyun and Seonho who’s backed away a little, before punching in one iced americano. Minhyun is only pulled back from his reverie when the cashier announces the total amount.

 

They head out of the cafe with Seonho lightly sipping on his drink, Minhyun still not speaking, and a significant space between them as they walk. Seonho’s trailing behind the older a good meter behind while the other is lost in his thoughts trying to configure what brought about Seonho’s sudden change in attitude (and preference in food/drinks).

 

“Hyung,” suddenly Seonho is beside him again, chest slightly touching his back as the younger bumps him, “walk on the inner path.”

 

Seonho then plants himself beside him, now in stride with him with their shoulders lightly touching. Only then did Minhyun realize that Seonho’s taller than him now, not much, but still taller than him. His shoulders also a bit broader than Minhyun remembers.

 

_Is he really changing that much in a short span of time?_

__

“When did you get even taller?” Minhyun mutters absentmindedly.

“What?” the straw slips out of Seonho’s lips.

Minhyun raises a hand to lightly tap on the younger’s shoulder, Seonho stiffens for a split second but Minhyun fortunately didn’t notice it. “Your shoulders are broader now too, we almost have the same body stature now.”

This draws a small but genuine smile from Seonho, his ears turning red again.“You think so, hyung?”

 

He has been working out, honestly. Not intensive, but still. He’s been drinking so much milk that Guanlin’s past judging him from consuming their week’s supply of milk in just two nights. Even if he’s already considerably tall for boys his age, he still wants to grow taller, well, he primarily aims to pass the 180cm mark and be slightly taller than a certain someone, if he’s being entirely honest.

 

Minhyun hums, “Yeah, you don’t look like you’re only 19.”

 

Seonho breaks from his flat affect facade in an instant, eyes crinkling and smile almost reaching his ears. He almost throws himself to Minhyun if not for the plastic cup on his hand, “You really think so? So do I look like an adult now next to you? You don’t--”

 

Suddenly there’s a voice that calls Minhyun’s name and unwelcomed arms playfully wrapping around Minhyun’s neck. There’s a series of boisterous laughter and Seonho belatedly realizes that he’s lost Minhyun’s attention to some man who’s too close for comfort with his hyung. He stares as the man freely wraps an arm around Minhyun’s shoulders and something not good stirs inside his stomach.

 

“Jaehan, it’s been a while!”

 

Turns out the man, Jaehan, is a middle-school friend of Minhyun back in Busan. A close friend, apparently, Seonho observes as the two lose themselves in their own bubble, leaving Seonho on the sideline. It’s a full minute later that Minhyun realizes he hasn’t introduced Seonho and the latter beats him to it, introducing himself plainly as Minhyun’s _friend_.

 

“Ah, I thought he was your younger cousin.” Jaehan answers, offering his hand to Seonho for a handshake. Seonho accepts it firmly.

 

Seonho grows more and more uncomfortable as seconds pass. How could he, when the man lets his hand freely touch Minhyun like that? The guy’s hand goes from Minhyun’s shoulder down to his arms, for a total of five times before it goes to pat Minhyun’s neck. _Pat Minhyun’s neck _.__

 

By then, Seonho can only see red.

 

“Seonho!”

“Oh,” Seonho mutters noncommittally, his eyes are blank but there’s a hint of a smirk gracing his lips, “My bad, guess it slipped through my fingers.”

His iced americano’s now lay splat on the ground, a considerable amount of it _accidentally_ splashed on Jaehan’s pristine white shoes.

“I’m so sorry Jaehan, perhaps we can do something about it?” Minhyun asks, concern and guilt evident in his eyes.

“Ah, it’s okay, shit happens”, Jaehan raises his head to meet Seonho’s eyes and a glint passes quickly over his eyes. He smirks, “I don’t have anymore appointments so I guess I’ll just go home and get these cleaned.”

“I’m so sorry, perhaps we can pay for the cleaning expenses?”  
”Save it, Minhyun.” Jaehan smiles before turning once more to Seonho, “Too bad for your drink, seems like you still had more left.”

“Nah,” Seonho cocks his head to the side, digging his hands to his back pockets, “I don’t like the taste anyway.”

Minhyun whips his head to Seonho and sees the boy smirking. This boy is unbelievable, what the heck was he playing at?

 

Minhyun apologizes over and over but Jaehan just waves him off with a smile. With one last pat on his back, Jaehan turns to leave, hands waving goodbye to Minhyun.

When Jaehan’s completely out of sight, Minhyun turns to the boy beside him, folding his arms and regards him with cold eyes.

“Yoo Seonho,” with this, cheeky Seonho is replaced with scared, fidgety Seonho. Minhyun only calls him by his full name when he’s in complete trouble. By reflex, he stands up straight, locks his fingers behind him, and hangs his head low.

Minhyun just stares at the boy’s head, he guesses the boy feels guilty enough to not meet his eyes. With an exasperated sigh, he unfolds his arms and mutters, “We’re going back now.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, what was that?” Minhyun walks ahead to retrieve a bottle of water from the fridge. His head is about to explode now, not with the summer heat, but with Seonho’s outrageous behavior all day long. He takes long gulps and walks back to the living room to see the boy now on the couch, arms wrapped around his legs and head buried in between his knees.

 

“What has gotten into you, Seonho? I know that wasn’t an accident, don’t even try to reason with me.”

 

Seonho remains mute, and Minhyun’s about to lose his patience.

 

_But he doesn’t._

_He couldn’t._

_Because it's Seonho._

He dumps himself on the chair across the sofa. He clears his throat, reminding himself to speak in a lower voice. He probably had scared the kid earlier with the way he talked. “Why are you acting strange? This is so unlike you, Seonho.”

 

He hears muffled mumbling and he leans to catch something but to no avail, “If you’re going to explain yourself, you’ll have to look at me, Seonho.”

 

Seonho slowly unfurls himself but maintains no eye contact with Minhyun, “He was way too close with you, and he was touching you in different places.” the boy mutters under his breath.

 

“What?” Minhyun asks, he wasn’t really able to catch the boy’s words. “Speak louder.”

 

Seonho breathes through his nose loudly before raising his head, meeting Minhyun’s eyes with some kind of conviction the latter couldn’t comprehend. “I didn’t like how he was so close to you.”

 

Minhyun notices Seonho’s fingers clenching into fists. If he looks closely, he’s pretty sure the boy is trembling. From what, Minhyun doesnt know. What he does know is that Seonho could get a __little__  jealous sometimes. He’s caught the younger eyeing some of his friends differently when they’re sticking to him or when they hug him a little longer. Minhyun thinks it’s because Seonho is still young. Young ones tend to be protective over their favorites, right? Minhyun has heard it over and over, how he is Seonho’s most treasured, favorite, __loved__  hyung in the world. He’s taken it in stride but he didn’t expect Seonho’s little jealousy could take it this far.

 

“Seonho,” he stands from where he’s seated to approach the younger who has started to cower again when the distance between them diminish. “He was a friend, and we haven’t seen each other for years. And, things can be a little handsy in friendships sometimes, you know? But it just means that we’re close.”

 

Seonho remains unmoving on his seat while Minhyun chooses to lean back against the sofa, “but still, what you did was really __immature__ , Seonho. Whoever saw that can deduce you’ve done it intentionally.”

Seonho scoffs. His shoulders tremble lightly and Minhyun’s scared that the younger has given in to tears but suddenly there’s bubbles of laughter coming out of Seonho’s mouth as he leans back against the sofa too, clutching on his stomach. “Yeah,” he says, a little too out of breath, “ _I_ mmature _ _.__  All I do is immature. Because I’m still a kid who doesn’t know how to deal with things. Right, _hyung?_ ”

 

There are tears collecting at the younger’s eyes and Minhyun soon enough pieces the puzzle together.

 

Seonho sighs, running a hand over his face and to his head, messing his hair along the way. “You always see me as a kid,” he whispers, sadness dripping in his voice, “when will you ever see me differently, _Minhyun?_ "

 

He feels cold. It’s as if his whole body has been plunged in ice-cold water. He wants to wrap his arms around the younger, comfort him and say that everything’s okay, _but he knows he couldn’t._ How could he? When he himself doesn’t know the answer, how to handle the situation. Minhyun’s left grasping at nothing. The silence is deafening and Minhyun wants nothing more but to hear Seonho’s cheerful voice and contagious laughter fill these void spaces between them. Sure, jokes were often thrown at him by his friends, how Seonho is in love with him, how the boy will confess soon, and no matter how he knows that jokes are half truth, no amount of jokes could’ve prepared him with the reality that Seonho indeed has feelings for him. Feelings beyond friendship or brotherhood. Feelings that require intimacy and mutuality.

 

 

Feelings that Minhyun is not so sure he’s able to reciprocate.

 

 

“Is that why,” he croaks, licking his lips that has gone dry in the minute, “Is that why you’ve been acting strangely? Trying to portray yourself as an adult? For me?”

Seonho clasps his fingers and places his arms above his knees, “Yeah.” he musters a weak laugh, “I thought I can deceive myself. To somehow lessen the pain reality has slapped me that I have fallen for someone 7 years older than me.”

 

“Seonho,” Minhyun sighs, his heart feels heavy right now but he knows Seonho feels worse from bearing this burden for so long, “I don’t.. I don’t know know what to say. I’m sorry.”

 

“I know, hyung. I’ve known all along that you’d feel conflicted about this so, I’m, I’m not really expecting an answer from you. At least, not for now.”

 

He finally meets Minhyun’s eyes and his gaze is soft, just as how the smile on his lips is right now.

 

Minhyun breaks all his restraints and softly pulls the younger for a hug, the other immediately slotting his face against the older’s neck, inhaling the scent he’s grown to love over the years.

 

“I’m sorry you had to fall for someone like me.”

 

“No, hyung,” Seonho breaks away just enough for their eyes to meet, “If there’s one thing that I’ve done in my life that I’m happy about, it is liking you.”

 

And this time, it’s Seonho who pats Minhyun’s head softly, long fingers caressing down his face and brushing stray hairs away from his face, “I have no regrets about that.”

 

And they settle with this, at least for now. Seonho is still Minhyun’s cute, clingy younger (maybe more than) friend, and Minhyun is still Seonho’s most treasured, favorite, __loved__  hyung in the world.

 

For now this is okay. It’s okay that there are numerous questions still left unanswered and possible situations they’ll have to address, but they’ll cross the bridge when they get there. It is enough, so long as they still have each other by their side.

 

Friends or lovers, it doesn’t matter.

 

For now, this is enough.

 

 

 

* * *

 

_Seventeen year old Seonho is clothed in Minhyun’s pyjamas, wrapped with Minhyun’s blanket, snuggled on Minhyun’s side, on Minhyun’s bed._

_The younger throws an arm and leg over the older, and Minhyun lets out a groan but doesn’t swat the other away._

_Minhyun’s drifting between the lines of consciousness and unconsciousness but Seonho’s voice close to his ear brings him back to his senses. “Hyung?”_  
_”Hm?”_  
_”I can’t wait til I turn 20.”_

_Minhyun laughs softly, “Why? So you can finally drink alcohol and enter clubs without your fake I.D?”_

_“Nooo,” Seonho prolongs his answer and it tugs at Minhyun’s heart at how cute it is. “I’ll be twenty, and you’ll be twenty seven. We’re both 20+ by then so it will be really good for me!”_

_“Why, you don’t want to be babied anymore?”_

_Minhyun feels rather than see that Seonho nods, hair tickling his neck by the movement._

_“Just so you won’t treat me as a kid anymore.” he whispers._

_Minhyun only hums in response, turning to his side so his he can wrap his arm around the younger._

_“Hyung,” Seonho calls again after a few moments, “will you wait for me?”_  
_Minhyun kisses the top of his head and smiles, “Okay, I’ll wait for you.”_

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it here, thank you for reading this! kudos and comments are highly appreciated! *u*  
> also u may scream at me on twt @kmjnghynjr


End file.
